


In the Air

by bold_seer



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Haunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: Patsy feels a twinge of worry, worrying in itself.





	In the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/gifts).



Patsy feels a twinge of worry, worrying in itself. For a mother, a child. But there’s nothing wrong with Mrs Murray or her healthy baby boy, no medical reason why she’d experience any doubt or uncertainty.

There’s _something._

She remembers it from Singapore. Like a permanent stain on the landscape, it never quite leaves a place. The stale air inside a dreary old house, four walls for a witness.

“Do you,” she whispers. Their fingers are entwined. She squeezes Delia’s hand tightly, but comfortably so. Steels her voice. “Do you believe in ghosts?”

Delia squeezes back. _I believe in you._


End file.
